mlpfriendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
MLP: High School Adventures/Episode 14
Good To Bad is the fourteenth episode of the High School Adventures series, and the first Season Two episode. Summary With Rarity out of the way, Crescent Belle can finally have happier days at Sunshine High...that is, until somepony else decides to destroy it. Characters * Crescent Belle * Pyrohoof * Gingerbella * Balloon Pop * Maryanne * Willowshy * Shadow Gloom * Rarity * Twilight Sparkle * Pinkie Pie * Cherry Pie * Lily Blossom * Sunset Shimmer * Starlight Glimmer * Sunlight Glimmer * Mrs. Sprinkles * Mrs. Peppermint Story (The story begins with a montage, from when Crescent Belle started school to the party.) * Crescent Belle: (voice over) My name is Crescent Belle. It has been four months since I've started Sunshine High. My days at here have been a mix of great and crazy, with a bit of drama and stuff like that. But overall...it's all fine. Everypony's all good. Ever since the incident at the party four months ago, nopony ever pays Rarity any attention. Her friends are also being ignored. I’ve heard Rainbow Surf has broken up with Twilight Sparkle and Cortland broke up with Cherry Pie. And as for Shadow Gloom...well, he's fine. Aside from a broken wing and burn marks on his torso, he is well. So, we're all good! I hope some idiot won't decide to walk in and do what Rarity did...or at least, finished what she started. --- '-THURSDAY, FEBRUARY 5-' ~(Scene: Sunshine High Hallway)~ (Crescent finds her friends Gingerbella, Willowshy, Pyrohoof, Balloon Pop, and Shadow Gloom chatting with each other and joins them: the green Pegasus has completely healed from his injuries.) * Crescent Belle: Hi, guys. * Willowshy: Oh, Crescent. How was Math? * Crescent Belle: It was okay. I aced that test, though. * Pyrohoof: Wait. You passed? I’ve heard the test was really hard. * Crescent Belle: (smirking) Well, maybe it’s hard to most ponies because they probably weren’t paying attention in class. * Balloon Pop: Ha! Maybe! (Maryanne suddenly comes over in a hurry.) * Crescent Belle: Maryanne! * Maryanne: Did you guys hear? There are two new students. * Balloon Pop: Ooh! What are they like? * Maryanne: I’m not sure, but I hope they’re not as bad as Rarity or her friends. (pointing to her right) Oh, and here they come now. (Sure enough, two ponies approach the friends, both unicorns. One is orange/yellow with teal eyes and red/yellow curvy mane and tail—Sunset Shimmer. The other one has a pale lavender coat, dark purple curly mane/tail with a teal and dark violet streak, and purplish-blue eyes—Starlight Glimmer.) * Sunset Shimmer: Hi. Do you guys know where Science room is? * Shadow Gloom: Down the right hall, fourth door on the right. * Sunset Shimmer: Thanks. * Crescent Belle: So you two are the new mares, right? * Starlight Glimmer: We are. I’m Starlight Glimmer, and this is Sunset Shimmer. We're new here and don't really know our way around the school. (Sunlight Glimmer arrives.) * Sunlight Glimmer: (to Sunset and Starlight) Excuse me. I'' should be the one to give you two a tour around the school. It ''is my job, after all. Come along. (She lead the two elsewhere.) * Crescent Belle: Looks like somepony's taking her job a little too seriously. Anyways, I wonder how Rarity's doing after that little...accident a week ago. (At the far end of the hallway, they noticed the formerly popular white unicorn wearing a bandage on her head. She opens up her locker, picks out her books, closes it, and glumly walks away. She recieved a couple of hateful glares in her direction.) * Pyrohoof: (shrugs) Well, I say she's doing just fine. * Maryanne: Hmph. We shouldn't worry about her, anyway. (Just then, Twilight Sparkle stomps over, pushes Pyrohoof aside so that she's facing Maryanne. Pinkie Pie is behind the lavender alicorn.) * Twlight Sparkle: (angry) Well, I hope you're happy, Maryanne. Do you think she did it to avoid punishment?! * Pinkie Pie: (angry) Yeah! Do you?! * Maryanne: What? (Clementine suddenly shows up and shoves Twilight away from Maryanne.) * Clementine: Now wait just a darn minute. Haven't ya forgotten you and some other mares were just as awful to others? * Twlight Sparkle: (angry) Who gave you permission to talk? * Crescent Belle: How about you leave us alone, Twilight, before we snitch on you and Pinkie? * Twlight Sparkle: (angry) Go ahead. From now on, I'll be taking charge here. I am going to finish what Rarity started. Just you wait, you freaks! (She storms off with Pinkie following. Shortly after, the bell begins to ring.) * Crescent Belle: Well, I better head off to Math. See you guys later. ~(Scene: Outside Math Classroom)~ (Crescent was about to enter the room when Mrs. Sprinkles steps out.) * Mrs. Sprinkles: Oh, Crescent Belle. There you are. Mrs. Peppermint needs to see you in her office after I take attendance. * Crescent Belle: What for? * Mrs. Sprinkles: She didn't tell me much. She just needs to talk to you about something. * Crescent Belle: Okay. ~(Scene: Peppermint's Office)~ (Crescent enters the office. She notices other ponies are there: Maryanne, Flamenco, Twilight, Pinkie, Cherry Pie, and Lily Blossom.) * Mrs. Peppermint: I know it has been four months, but I'd like to discuss the bullying issue. There has been five ponies who have been bullying Crescent and her friends for quite a while. (to Twilight, Pinkie, Cherry, Lily) Do you four care to explain yourselves? * Lily Blossom: Well...the four of us weren't very popular back then. But when we met Rarity, she made us popular. Just five months ago, she made Maryanne join our popular group. At the time, we didn't think we were doing anything wrong. We thought Rarity was trying to help us. * Cherry Pie: Yeah. We thought she was really our friend, but we realized just how manipulative and mean she really was. * Mrs. Peppermint: If you noticed, then why did you stay being friends with her? * Twlight Sparkle: Well...we had to. I mean, we know just how mean she was being to other ponies, but we're afraid she might bully us if we ditch her. * Pinkie Pie: Yeah! All the bad, mean things she does to others...we just went along with it. * Mrs. Peppermint: I see. * Cherry Pie: About the party four months ago, we didn't know Rarity planted fireworks in the cake. Well...it was supposed to be an exploding cake like she told us. But she didn't say anything about fireworks inside the cake. She said it was meant to humiliate Crescent and her friends. She seems satified that her plan was going smoothly...until Shadow got in the way. And he got hurt. * Crescent Belle: I can't believe you guys would do that. * Lily Blossom: We didn't mean it, okay?! It was R— * Mrs. Peppermint: That's enough now! (to Twilight, Pinkie, Cherry, Lily) Now girls, I'm glad you told the truth and it's good that you realized what you did is wrong, but bullying is still bullying and it's a serious problem. * Pinkie Pie: So are we in trouble? * Mrs. Peppermint: I've already gave you and Rarity a few days in detention four months ago. You already had your time in detention, but I am not punishing anypony right now. Rarity is already being punished enough by being ignored by her peers. Now...you’re all dismissed. ~(Scene: Outside Peppermint's Office)~ (Crescent, Maryanne, and Flamenco were the first to leave; the four popular girls walked away, not even looking at them.) * Crescent Belle: How come she waited four months later to tell us that? * Maryanne: Remember? She went on a two-month holiday vacation with her family. * Crescent Belle: Oh yeah. * Flamenco: And besides, Rarity won't be bothering you anymore now that she's no longer popular. * Crescent Belle: (smirking) I think I'll get used to that. * Maryanne: Come on. We should get to class. (Off they go.) skip to night time. ~(Scene: Rarity's Dorm Room)~ (The formerly popular mare paces impatiently about when she hears a knock at her door. Opening it, there stood the two new mares.) * Rarity: You two kept me waiting. You know I don't like to wait. * Sunset Shimmer: We're sorry. So...why did you call us here? * Starlight Glimmer: And please make it quick. I need some sleep. (The white unicorn hands them each a notebook and pen.) * Sunset Shimmer: What do we need these for? * Rarity: Don't ask. Just do as I say. And don't you ever back out of this. Now...I need you two to help me get rid of Crescent Belle. * Starlight Glimmer: Why? She seems so nice. * Rarity: Oh really? Well, what if I say that I used to be popular...but not anymore thanks to her? * Sunset Shimmer: What did she do? * Rarity: Hmm...well, she... (faking innocence) ...she calls me names and beats me up when I haven't done anything to her. She even embarrasses me in front of the school by pouring soup all over me. * Sunset Shimmer: Wow. * Starlight Glimmer: She really did that? * Rarity: (faking innocence) Yes. She's still mean to me and she won't stop. * Sunset Shimmer: Uh, are you sure she did all those things? * Starlight Glimmer: I'm with Sunset on this one. Crescent Belle doesn't seem like a mean pony. * Rarity: Oh for crying out loud, of course she's an awful mare! Open your ears! * Sunset Shimmer: Then what do these notebooks and pens have to do with anything? (A slight devilish grin appears on the white unicorn's face.) * Rarity: Well, I did tell you just what a mean mare Crescent Belle is. So...that's where you two come in. What you have to do is simple. Tomorrow morning, before school begins, you have to... (She leans in closer to whisper her plan to the girls.) --- To be continued...